Distance
by Draco's Girl27
Summary: Things happen to Frodo to make him distant and unfocused. This story explanes what really heppened. R/R PLEASE!! I will love you forever! lol


A/N: This is just a short fic about why Frodo always looks so distant and unfocused in the movie. All right, just so you know I didn't not write myself in the fic! My friend Ashton and I wrote a story its called "Lily" and that's the girl in this story but I guess you can still call it a mary- sue. Please don't flame me and don't leave your e-mail because I really don't like having to yell at people in my author's notes. And I don't like public arguments so if you are in a bad mood and want to flame me I don't care just leave your e-mail so I can yell at you back because I'm not in a very good mood either. Ahhh, now having that out of the way. I give you...  
  
Distance  
  
~*~*~  
  
Frodo lay in the woods half asleep when Pippin shook him fully awake.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo you lazy Hobbit, get up. It's your watch, my time is over."  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm up, go get some sleep Pip, I'm up." Frodo sat up and Pippin snuggled into his own bed of leaves and blankets.  
  
Frodo looked around the camp. Pippin had let the fire go out so he put a small piece of wood on it and started it up again, adding more wood as the fire got bigger, until it was just enough to keep them warm enough because they didn't want to attract attention.  
  
Half of his watch was over when he heard something that sounded like a girl's laughter.  
  
"I must be hallucinating." He muttered to himself shaking his head. Another moment and he saw two shining eyes staring at him through some bushes. Another giggle and the eyes disappeared. He jumped to his feet and hurried after the eyes mustering all the energy he could into being silent.  
  
He followed the laughter to a clearing lit by the moonlight shining through a hole in the thick trees above. He stopped in the clearing. She emerged from the trees and she seemed to float until she stood at arms distance in front of him. She wasn't a hobbit, yet she was one at the same time. She was taller than a Hobbit, and her psychical features appeared Hobbitish, but she had an irregular elfish glow and air about her.  
  
She smiled at him and laughed again. She was clad in a silver green gown that clung to her and fell around her feet, and when she moved the dress seemed to have a life of its own. It was, with out a doubt elfin fabric.  
  
"Ring barer." She said. Her voice lingering around him like bells. Frodo didn't know how long they had been standing like that, but he didn't care. She was beautiful and he couldn't get enough of her.  
  
"Frodo, Frodo! Where are you? A voice floated through the trees and he turned. He turned back to find that she had gone.  
  
"Frodo! There you are. I have been looking for you for quite some time. Your watch is up, lucky I woke up when you should have woken me. A voice he recognized as Legolas's came from behind him. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself. Come back to camp and rest your eyes."  
  
Frodo tried to sleep that night but he knew it would be impossible. Although many other night came and went without showing a sign of her, and he would dream of the short time that he had spent with her.  
  
The next time he saw her was when he was going home after destroying the ring. It was also at night. He was curled up in his bed but he wasn't asleep. He felt sick, like a part of him was missing. (a/n: no pun intended.) It was past midnight when he heard her giggling again. He sat up and then silently crept away following the sound of her laughter once again.  
  
The laughter stopped when he was in another clearing. It was not the same one but it all seemed the same to him. She appeared behind him and he whirled around. She was so close to him their noses almost touched. She leaned even closer brushing her lips against his, causing his knees to shake.  
  
"Wh- what's your name?" He stammered when he was able to steady his legs.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and in return he wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her once again. His hands found their way to the ties of her dress and he slowly undid them, letting the dress slip from her slender shoulders and into a silver puddle around her feet.  
  
"Lily." She whispered to him before he shut his tired eyes to sleep. She left him alone right before the sun peeked over the tops of the trees, kissing his lips she said goodbye.  
  
When Frodo awoke he was alone. The only sign of her was the ribbon that was ties in her hair but fell out during the activities that had happened that night.  
  
"Lily." He whispered to himself and he could almost here her giggling.  
  
A/N: Did you like? Well don't talk to your screen! Review and tell me what you think!  
  
LotR's Bloopers.  
  
What Really Happened Backstage During the Shooting of LotR's and They Just Don't Want us to Know!  
  
~~~~  
  
Billy stares up at a really big tree.  
  
  
  
  
  
Billy: So when's this thing going to eat me?  
  
Peter: The tree is not eating you, we took that scene out. This is a different tree.  
  
Dom.: Oh OH! I want to be eaten by the tree!  
  
Peter: The tree is not eating anyone!  
  
Orlando comes out of no where in his elf costume and starts to skip around the tree humming and throwing glitter everywhere.  
  
Peter: Orlando, how many times so I have to tell you? Legolas is not a Fairy; he's an elf!  
  
Orlando: Oh sorry.  
  
He then pulls out a bow and arrow and stalks around the tree humming the theme song from "Mission Impossible."  
  
Peter: And you not in this scene!  
  
Orlando: Ohhhhh.  
  
He walks off the stage dragging his bow in disappointment.  
  
Elijah: I wanna come one.When's it my turn to come on? I wanna go, let me go on.I wanna go on!  
  
Peter: Elijah, you ARE in this scene!  
  
Elijah: Oh yeah! That means I'm on right? I get to go on?  
  
Peter: Yes you are on, no go on!  
  
Elijah: I don't wanna.  
  
Peter: What?  
  
Elijah: I'm scared.  
  
Peter: Oh lord, kill me now!  
  
Elijah: I want my mommy!  
  
Billy: I'll be your mommy.  
  
Dom.: Who's your daddy?  
  
Elijah: You're NOT my mommy!  
  
He runs off stage screaming. Dom. and Billy run after him.  
  
Peter: Oh crap! I quit.  
  
Ian: But you can't quit, we haven't come on yet!  
  
Sean B and Viggo: Yeah!  
  
Peter: Ok, you're on!  
  
He pushes them onto the stage  
  
Peter: Your off.I QUIT!  
  
He pulls them off again and storms out. Sean, Ian, and Viggo leave to.  
  
Orli comes out to find everyone gone.  
  
Orlando: I wonder where everyone went? Maybe the Balrog ate them? Nah.  
  
He then starts to skip around the tree again humming and sprinkling glitter everywhere.  
  
A/N: Tune in next time for the rest of the bloopers! 


End file.
